Inseguridad
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: Dieciocho siempre tendría esa apariencia de muchacha de 18 años, porque a esa edad es que fue convertida en androide y desde ahí no envejecería más. Ella siempre intentaba parecer mayor, ya sea cortándose el cabello o maquillándose, pero esa noche, especialmente parecía que tuviese la edad que normalmente debería aparentar.


_**I**_ _ **nseguridad.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste :3**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Siempre era lo mismo, cada vez que salían ella atraía todas las miradas de los hombres posibles en la calle. Es que no se podía evitar, era simplemente preciosa, comprendía completamente a los hombres que la veían embobado.

—¿Qué tanto me ves? —le dijo ella con una sonrisa, y él suspiró, aún mirándola. Se había dejado crecer el cabello por petición de Marron y ya lo tenía por debajo de los hombros, se veía más joven. —Deja de mirarme así. —le dijo con los dientes apretados y un tanto sonrojada.

Dieciocho siempre tendría esa apariencia de muchacha de 18 años, porque a esa edad es que fue convertida en androide y desde ahí no envejecería más. Ella siempre intentaba parecer mayor, ya sea cortándose el cabello o maquillándose, pero esa noche, especialmente parecía que tuviese la edad que normalmente debería aparentar.

—Te ves preciosa. —dijo sonrojándose un poco y lográndola hacer sonrojar a ella. Muchas veces se preguntaba el como una mujer tan hermosa podría estar con él. Había hombres que le coqueteaban abiertamente, incluso, cuando él estaba presente. ¿Qué si le molestaba? ¡Claro que le molestaba! ¡Ella era su esposa! Pero, la verdad, aún se preguntaba como seguía con él.

—Idiota. —le dijo con una sonrisa y se dio la vuelta en la cama dándole la espalda. El pequeño guerrero tuvo un panorama de su blanca espalda, lo único que adornaba esa hermosa piel blanca eran unas horribles cicatrices, pero a él le gustaban, así como a ella le gustaban las de él. Se acercó y pasó sus dedos acariciando la desnuda columna y Dieciocho cerró los ojos, le gustaba esas caricias. Era normal después de haber hecho el amor, Krilin le acariciaba la espalda y después la abrazaba y así dormían, a él le gustaba enterrar su rostro en su espalda, a veces en su pecho y a ella le gustaba, y mucho, acariciar su cabello cuando no podía dormir, y solamente quedarse contemplándolo. —¿Qué tienes? —le preguntó al notarlo tan callado, y que, pasado unos minutos aún no la había abrazado. Ella se giró para verlo.

—Nada. —respondió Krilin, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, sintiéndose indigno de tener tal obra de arte ante sus ojos. La androide tenía la sabana cubriendo solo su cintura, dejando sus pechos libres, el cabello rubio cayó sobre ellos. —¿Porque sigues conmigo? —Dieciocho lo miró extrañada.

—¿Qué?

—Hay... Muchos hombres mejores que yo, altos, guapos, con dinero...

—¿Con nariz? —Dieciocho le sonrió tocándole el sitio en donde debería estar la nariz, le estaba sonriendo con diversión.

—Sí. ¿Por qué sigues conmigo?

—Porque ellos solo ven una cara bonita. Una chica que se pueden coger un día y presumirlo. Ellos no entenderían lo que soy, una maquina asesina. ¿Por qué te escogí a ti? ¿Por qué me quedo contigo? Eres el único que le dio una oportunidad a esta maquina. Me enseñaste lo que es el amor, me diste una familia. —le dio un golpe en el hombro. —Ustedes, los humanos, tienen un extraño poder, yo me sigo pensando como pude caer en tus redes.

—¿Mis redes?

—¿Por qué siempre tienes la costumbre de desvalorizarte? Siempre a sido así, ya sea de fuerza o de belleza. Krilin, eres un hombre increíble, el más tierno del mundo y el mejor padre, si me permites decirlo. —Eso logró convencerlo y le sonrió. Le abrazo al delgada cintura a su mujer y la besó.

Se sumergieron en ese apasionado beso.

 _ **.**_

Después de dejar a Marron en la puerta de la secundaria, decidieron ir a hacer las compras del mes. No tardaron mucho y aprovechando eso, Dieciocho jaló a su esposo hasta una tienda de ropa.

—Debo comprar ropa, ya casi no tengo. —el guerrero se contuvo, la androide tenía un armario lleno de ropa, pero él no diría nada, no la cambiaría de parecer.

La mejor parte de comprar ropa con su esposa era el momento en donde ella le desfilaba cada vestimenta, y él, se quedaba bobo viéndola, es que ella se ve perfecta con todo lo que use.

—¡Krilin! —le llamó, ella estaba con el ceño fruncido y las manos en la cintura. Llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido rojo.

—Ah sí, ya estoy aquí. —la androide soltó una risita y se le acercó.

—¿Te gusta? —le susurró sonriéndole con picardía, Krilin se sonrojó, pero después carraspeó.

—Me encanta.

—Entonces me lo llevaré. —volvió a entrar al vestidor a cambiarse en vestido, solamente vio en el espacio que había debajo el vestido rojo deslizándose en las sensuales y delgadas piernas de su mujer.

—¿Hace calor aquí, o son ideas mías?

 _ **.**_

Pagaron en la caja y salieron, Krilin le dijo que debía ir al baño y ella dijo que lo esperaría en la cafetería, le provocaban ganas de comer algo dulce. Se fueron por caminos distintos. Dieciocho, en la cafetería, pidió un pudin de chocolate y se sentó a comerlo con todas las ganas posibles.

—Miren que tenemos aquí. —Dieciocho levantó la mirada, un chico, podría tener la edad del hijo de Bulma, unos dieciocho o veinte años, habían varios y estaban apoyados en su mesa. —Un dulce pastelito comiendo otro pastelito.

—¿De donde sacaste eso? —dijo Dieciocho burlándose. —¿De una revista _"Formas de piropear para idiotas"_?

—Oh, además, es agresiva y eso me gusta. —Dieciocho puso los ojos en blanco. —Dime bomboncito ¿No quieres salir con un chico guapo como yo?

—¿No deberías estar en la escuela, niño bonito? No me molestes, si no quieres que te de una patada por el… —escucharon un carraspeó atrás y los chicos se voltearon para ver a Krilin que los miraba con cara de pocos amigos ¿Qué se creían eso imbéciles al coquetear con su esposa?

—¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo? —los muchachos lo miraron y pensaron otra cosa.

—Lo siento, señor. No quisimos coquetear con su hija. —Dieciocho vio el dolor en los ojos de su esposo, los chicos se alejaron y Krilin se sentó al lado de su mujer. La androide, como nunca, pues odiaba las demostraciones de cariño en público, le fue a tomar la mano, pero él la apartó.

—¿Podemos ir a casa?

 _ **.**_

Parecía una niño, ya que apenas llegaron a su casa él subió hasta su cuarto. Ella lo siguió y lo encontró mirándose al espejo, ella lo miró desde la puerta. Krilin tenía ya 50 años y, aunque era poco, los aparentaba. Su cabello ya tenía unas raíces grises, su rostro ya tenía algunas arrugas alrededor de los ojos, pero sólo eso, debido a que había seguido entrenando, todavía tenía el físico y el cuerpo de un guerrero.

—Ignora lo que dijo ese tipo. —dijo Dieciocho.

—Sabes que es inevitable, estoy envejeciendo y tú sigues pareciendo una joven.

—No te lo creas, ese niño solamente se quería coger a una mujer mayor, parezco de mayor edad. —Krilin la miró por el espejo enarcando una ceja, entonces ella se molestó ¿Por qué tenía que excusarse ella? —No es mi culpa que no envejezca.

—No es mi culpa que envejezca. —dijo Krilin como defensa, en eso se basaban sus peleas ahora, en quien tenía la culpa de que envejeciera o no envejeciera el otro. —Deberías irte con uno de esos chicos, te ven muy feo cuando estamos en público.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que me ven muy feo? —estaba molesta, y no era bueno cuando ella lo estaba.

—¡No sé! ¡Tal vez creen que eres una aprovechada! ¡Una esposa trofeo! ¡Pareces una adolescente, yo me veo cada día más viejo! —la androide se cruzó de brazos.

—No me interesa lo que digan los demás.

—A mi si, porque me duele que piensen esas cosas de ti. No eres una esposa trofeo, eres una mujer tan inalcanzable que todavía me pregunto como pude hacerlo yo. —Dieciocho se mordió e labio y se resistió al impulso de besarlo.

—Vengo más tarde. Recoge a Marron. —y salió volando por la ventana.

 _ **.**_

—¿En donde está mamá? —preguntó la jovencita de 15 años subiendo a la aeronave.

—Salió, no sé.

—¿Están de pelea? —se colocó el cinturón. Su padre se encogió de hombros, Marron colocó los ojos en blanco, detestaba cuando su padre se ponía en esas.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la casa, en el camino, Marron se encargó de hacer sonreír a su deprimido padre, y lo logró muchas veces, él no podía resistirse a ella. Llegaron a su casa y entraron, Krilin se encargó de preparar la cena mientras Marron hacia sus deberes. Les pareció extraño que Dieciocho no volviera ni a la hora de la cena. Se preocupó mucho, y se preguntó muchas veces en donde podía estar su mujer.

Cuando ya, padre e hija, están sentados en la mesa, listos para comer, la puerta principal se abre.

Krilin y Marron miraron a la bella mujer de cabello rubio que entró a la casa.

—¿Y? ¿Qué les parece? —dijo Dieciocho con una sonrisa, su esposo y su hija la miraron sorprendidos. El cambio de la androide era más notable: Se había cortado el cabello, bastante, ella nunca lo había hecho. El maquillaje que llevaba la hacia ver unos años más de lo que normalmente aparentaba y llevaba puesto un traje de negocios, se veía divina.

—Te ves preciosa, mamá. —Dijo Marron sonriéndole y la androide le sonrió. Miró a su esposo en busca de aprobación y al ver esa mirada perdida en sus curvas sabía que la tenía. Se sentó a comer, ese día estaba hambrienta.

—Te ves bellísima. —dijo su esposo después de un rato, fue tarde, pero tuvo el mismo efecto.

Después de la cena se sentaron a ver tv, Marron no pudo evitar sentirse incómoda con todas las caricias que sus padres se daban. Incluso, llegó a escuchar algo que definitivamente no debía.

—¿Recuerdas ese vestido rojo que te gustó? Puedo usarlo más tarde. —padre e hija se sonrojaron, la hija porque le dio vergüenza escuchar eso, definitivamente no quería escuchar nada de la vida sexual de sus padres; y el hombre porque se puso nervioso, ese vestido rojo no dejaba espacio para la imaginación.

Terminada la película decidieron subir a sus habitaciones. Marron antes de entrar en la suya encaró a sus padres.

—Escuché todo allá abajo. —dijo y Krilin se sonrojó de manera sorprendente. —Quiero dormir, así que, por el amor de Dende, no hagan mucho ruido. —y se encerró en la habitación dejando a sus padres sonrojados de la vergüenza que acaban de pasar.

—Bien. —dijo Dieciocho encogiéndose de hombros. —Intentaremos no hacer ruido. —y fueron a la habitación.

—Dieciocho… —dijo Krilin mientras cerraba la puerta, su esposa ya iba a comenzar a cambiarse.

—¿Sí?

—¿Por qué ese cambio?

—Si no puedo envejecer contigo, al menos, quiero aparentar hacerlo.

—Pero puedes… Quiero decir… ¿Qué hice yo para merecerte? —y Dieciocho se llenó, de nuevo, de ternura el verlo así. Se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios, corto y dulce.

—Amarme tal y como soy, además, enseñarme a amar. Darme una familia y sacrificar tu vida por ella. Ser un valiente suicida. —ambos rieron. —Si hay algo que me molesta de ti, es lo inseguro que eres. Tenemos una hija, llevamos más de 16 años juntos ¿Y aún dudas que esté perdidamente enamorada de mi marido? —ella le dio una bella sonrisa. —No te cambiaría por nada en este mundo, absolutamente nada. Eres mi héroe. —y se besaron.

Ambos se besaron apasionadamente olvidándose del supuesto vestido rojo que Dieciocho iba a lucir.

 _ **Nota: LAJDLAJDLAJDLAJDKAJDKAKDKDNCJDINCID Ya me calmo… Está pareja es mi vidaaaaaaa y cada escrito que hago de ellos es tan akjskahd le pongo demasiado amor a sus OS, así ccmo a mi fic principal de ellos "Momentos especiales"**_

 _ **¿Qué más decir? Espero que hayan disfrutado este pequeño, pero lindo OS :3**_

 _ **Espero su review diciendo que les pareció :3**_


End file.
